Get Out of Here!
Get Out of Here! is the sixth episode of season 2 and the 14th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on October 16th, 2016. Plot The episode begins at the Kasa Tot hotel, where Jordy Kúdigy is resuming his work, and finds a note in a cupboard which says that his objects of the Federation Starfleet have been removed because he no longer belongs to the Federation Starfleet. But Jordy doesn't know what happened to his double. Meanwhile, at home, Kimberly and Karla are planning the mission that Jordy gave them, and they must be careful in case they fail. The girls leave their house and go by underground to Pulá, and try to enter. But an officer doesn't allow entry to people other than the Federation Starfleet or a government section with permission. Then the two girls leave, but they take the Federation Starfleet's holo-emitter to become invisible, and they manage to enter. They start their search mission, and they must go to the secret information section of the Federation Starfleet. They walk into a room, and there they find the computer that has control of a part of Pulá… Karla wants to start looking, and Kimberly says: "Are you sure that here we'll find what we want?" and Karla says: "And what is your plan? Because I think you don't have a plan either". Karla starts working on that computer, and suddenly the room goes dark. Meanwhile, outside the building, it seems that time has frozen, because in the streets all the vehicles and all the people don't move, they're in a bubble and time is stopped. In Pulá, the two sisters leave the room, when they find the door, and find the same thing: they're in a time bubble and everything's stopped. Karla says: "And now how can we get back to normal time?" and Kimberly says they can take a look around the frozen city. The girls leave Pulá, and Karla starts playing with the people on the frozen street. But they find another problem: their bodies are disappearing… Kimberly and Karla return to Pulá quickly, worried about their unstable bodies. In Pulá, they don't remember the room they entered, and they get lost in the building. But they discover in a large area of Pulá that the ship FEF 09 is there, and the superior officers Pumiky and Ann are also there frozen. And some officers are doing something in the engines, but they aren't moving either, in a similar way to the rest of people. Kimberly says the joke is over and they must go back to normal time, and she thinks she knows where the room that has frozen time was. The girls find the room where they were before, but the computer is also frozen. They don't know what they can do, and the only thing they want to do is get out of the time bubble. But if they can't get out, their bodies will disappear. Karla says that she doesn't want this to be her last day, and Kimberly says she doesn't want to go to shit either. Later, after searching the books, Kimberly thinks that Pulá's time machine can help them get back to normal. But Karla says that the machine has a great protection, and also isn't used because there they made a rule that prevents its use. But Kimberly says that they're in a time bubble, their lives are at risk and here there are no rules, they must use whatever is necessary to save themselves. And Karla agrees, and they'll use the machine. Now the goal is for the machine to work in the bubble, and the girls begin to play buttons. When they finally get it to work, they now have to set a date and time to travel, and they do. When the machine is ready, they'll use it. The girls go up in the machine, and suddenly they disappear… The girls are floating between some images of the history of the whole universe, and then they end up in a room of the Federation Starfleet, with many Pulá officers who found them, and they're punishing them for entering Pulá without permission. Kimberly tells them that Jordy gave them a mission to enter there, and one of the officers says that Jordy is no longer of the Federation Starfleet, he was dismissed. The girls don't understand why they took him out of the Federation Starfleet, and the officer says that this is confidential. Kimberly apologises to him, and the officer says: "Petition for apology accepted, because it's you." The girls don't understand anything either, and they leave. The girls take the underground, and Kimberly says that maybe Jordy was dismissed from the Federation Starfleet because something happened to his double that they don't know, and they decide that they have to talk to Jordy at the Kasa Tot hotel, personally. At the hotel, Jordy tells the girls that he didn't say anything to the Federation Starfleet's officers in Pulá about his actions because Admiral 21 asked him directly, and he tells them that before making a trip to Earth, they have to talk to Admiral 21, and they'll find him in the new holodeck of Bàrcinon. The girls say they agree, and Jordy says that they're both the Federation Starfleet's only hope and a good future for Admiral 21. And he gives them a ticket to go by train to the Earth with the STK trains. The girls leave the hotel, happy because they'll finally go to Earth. When the girls are well away from the hotel, Jordy says: "I already know why you don't have counterparts in the Mirror Universe or in the original timeline… But I still can't tell you the reason for this until it's time"… The Duver§a sisters arrive home, and tell their parents that they'll go to Earth, because Jordy gave them a ticket for the STK trains that pass through the Earth. And before that, they must go to the inauguration of the new holodeck of Bàrcinon because Admiral 21 will be there and they have to talk to him, according to what Jordy said. Their parents say that the Earth can be a dangerous place for them, it's not as safe as Teremedó, and the countries aren't very united. There are wars, different rules and a great diversity of languages, and that's why they don't allow people to visit the Earth whenever they want. However, they'll prepare them for this important and dangerous journey, and they say that on Earth they'll be alone, without parents or teachers, and the police on Earth is much harder than on Teremedó. The girls say they accept the risks and will tell Karla's boyfriend. Karla telephones her boyfriend and tells him that they'll go to Earth, and the boy says that he already asked his parents and they didn't accept. However, he'll go anyway, and he'll run away from home. Karla says not to do it, and he says he'll do it anyway. And he'll do it even if he hasn't obtained permission from his parents. Karla accepts. The three of the team are preparing for the trip, but remember that before they have to go to the holodeck of Bàrcinon to talk a little with Admiral 21, who will be enjoying the new holodeck there. And once again, Kimberly blushes when she talks about Admiral 21, and it shows that she's in love with him. On the trip they'll pass through three countries, to go to a city named Barcelona, because Admiral 21 lives there. But they'll visit a city named Lisbon, since they speak Portuguese there, and they speak that language because it's also spoken in Portugània, on planet Teremedó. After planning the trip, the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Toqueu el dos! es:¡Largaos de aquí! fr:Partez ďici ! gl:Liscade de aquí! it:Andate via da qui! pt:Ide-vos embora! ro:Plecaţi de aici! ru:Валите отсюда!